Talk:The Ancient Ruins
Maps I've generated the map based on the ASCII art created by Merthos, I've commented out the ASCII art only since that's still needed if the map changes. Also any suggestion on colour/layout etc on the map as well? Sarmu 06:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : I really like that! If you want it coloured I would say do it blue (like the other maps) and then put a grid over it (also like the others) so that we can still refer to grid locations. Andrea 09:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::They look great you do some really good work.Eagle0585 12:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::No problem, Merthos did all the hard work, it actually took me longer to create the rebelia castle map then this. Also I still haven't decided on the colour, not sure how hard is to create the blue colour, but i'll have a try tomorrow Sarmu 16:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) how about this image Ancient_ruins_apex_tier_grid.png?, obviously border and grid hasn't been added yet, I don't plan to add in the grid lines, i'll just have ABCD across and 1234 down. Sarmu 16:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : That should be fine! As long as we can reference via a grid there shouldn't be any problem. Andrea 18:26, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I really like the second one you have up there it seems more realistic. they both look great but that one just stands out above the rest.Eagle0585 22:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::This is where great sand sea becomes useful, I can create the map area quite easily with great sand sea map, only problem is I need to work out how to make the border better Sarmu 23:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I've also got a slight problem here, here are more the 26 columns across if I use same grid as the ASCII art Sarmu 23:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::There are other maps with more than 26 columns, they just go to lower case for 27 onwards. Not the ideal solution though. I've got no idea what applications you're using, but I'm guessing you're creating the grid as a layer - can't you just resize it before overlaying? Or is it more complicated than that? ::Ferret37 23:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think small letter will do, for ancient ruins maps, the grid is generated with the map. but I can easily do it in photoshop, so that way we can reduce it under 26 columns, but the grid won't exact match the size of each square on the map Sarmu 00:08, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I think I'll make each grid 2x2 square instead of 1x1 Sarmu 00:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Genius. Best of both worlds. Ferret37 00:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Very nice, Sarmu! Looks really great. - Merthos 18:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Guys, the old maps looked WAY better. These looks like draft versions. Why did you change them? : It's weird; the ones which appear in the article are Sarmu's version, but if you click the thumbnails, they'll show my version instead. What gives? And I'm sorry if you don't like my version, I just thought maybe you want the in-game maps. Although I don't understand, why my version looks like a draft? They're taken directly from the game. DevilHunter0413 06:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :: It looks like the problem lies within the thumbnails. DevilHunter0413 06:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's weird cause on the article's maps I baiscally don't see the corridors, they're really small, seems less accurate than the old maps (those you see when clicking the thumbnails). : It wasn't like that when I uploaded my version; the thumbnails were correct. Yet now it seems like the article accidentally switched back to the old thumbnails. Anyone could fix this problem? And for information, the ones you see in the article are the OLD ones, while the ones you see when you click the thumbnails are the NEW ones (which only a month old). No one deliberately change them. I think it's more because of a technical glitch. Perhaps I should try to re-upload? DevilHunter0413 05:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, probably deleting the current maps and re-uploading them would solve the problem. :: I've re-uploaded all the maps. They look fine for now. DevilHunter0413 01:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- ok - I have a question about Grammi Tier: Disith. I decided "rather then kill the eye guarding the key, I'll use timeshift to runin and snatch it, then make a break for the exit and pray for a teleporter back home." The plan went great at first. I opened the door the key is in and timeshifted, ran by the eyeball and grabbed the key (Metopon Key@a10) then got around the eye and ran for the door... but when I got there the door was SEALED SHUT even though I had the key. (The door at F10/11) So, does the eye guarding it at A10 HAVE to be dead before I can open the door? If not... why didn't the door the open? Anyone got any ideas? Geish Esbat 04:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :You have to defeat the Holy Servant to continue. - Merthos 08:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- * PC version: Hey guys, I was on the Grammi Tier: Disith second part ( the one filled with observers ) and honestly, the place and map looks nothing like the one thats on the site. or is it missing? check this screenshot I took of my PC copy. here I'm facing the dragon (Holy Servant) -- 02:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/4654/tlrt.jpg[http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/4654/tlrt.jpg] :: Addenum to last post, I just notice you drew the map according the way you "see" and visit the place. :There is no map available on the XBOX so we had to draw it ourself. If there is one on PC than please post some screen from the other locations too and we can replace them. - Merthos 07:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :: Merthos, there isnt a map ( it looks empty ) until you see "visit" the entire current map. at least thats what happens on my version, but honestly, I've been getting so much weird stuff I wonder if my suggestions and comments are correct. but I will try to get screenshots of every map of this section.-- 19:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Aside from not having the same north/south orientation, those hand-drawn maps are dead-on PERFECT. I can't believe that somebody would complain about them. Try playing without the trainer and the "weird stuff" might go away. Still Unchained 00:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Unchained, after a NTFS hdd corruption (thanks to vista) and a crash with bluescreen (thanks to creative drivers) I started to see this Behavior. so no idea about the trainer thing, would use one fix the problems?, also read my addenum, I already had noticed that most maps are correct, the only difference was in the orientation. ::::: My bad, it sounded like you were using a cheat program. You could try backing up your saves (My Documents/My Games/The Last Remnant -directory) and reinstalling the game, but if it's your save file itself that's hosed that won't help. :::::: I did, but the saved games seemed corrupted as well, but I dont want to start from scratch, I noticed it had weird effects when Emmy learned the summon skill on her first fight, then pagus and rush had weird speed changes ( like.. since when Pagus had a SPEED OF 60-62 AT BR80???, I concentrated on mystik! ) but nothing serious until later, like half maps were availiable, while others dont. wondering if I should make a video or screenshots of how the maps suddenly "pop" like in this part of THE ANCIENT RUINS.-- 08:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :: Adding more ingame maps. http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/6241/tlr2.jpg[http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/6241/tlr2.jpg] Notus section, looking from the door you start. -- 00:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Guys, I'm thinking of uploading the in-game maps of this area, unless you mind if I replace the current maps? I got them from PC version (using trainer to make them show up). I've uploaded the map for Apex Tier. So tell me what you think? I'll upload the rest if it suits you. DevilHunter0413 02:14, December 5, 200 yeah, I notice this too. a map of Notus zone is wrong. it's inverse. can anyone fix this? Romangelo 12:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So it should be like this then? Original map hasn't been overwritten, and it's a single edit revert if I got it wrong. Ferret37 20:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Spawn table data collection It seems like the current spawn table for the Apex Tier is wrong: there are always Charybdis and maybe Rockgraters (taking some spawn points from Charybdis in the corridors). Is it again a "PC only" thing (as with Grammi and Metopon Tiers recent PC/XBOX edits)? I'd like some good data from XBOX version, so we could fix up the table properly. --Just dont do it 14:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) A secret room in Grammi Tier: Anatoray? Did anyone notice about the room in the map behind you when you enter this zone? there is only a wall there. how to enter that room and what is this room for? Romangelo 19:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I've been wondering about that space too. Its annoying that I can't get to it...maybe some secret corridor or door from another level...idk. Espinadoboko 19:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: It's not. I teleported through the wall via trainer. It's a large area that's empty. No doors, no monsters. Probably an empty copy of some other floor, like the first floor. Dark wizzie (talk) 00:39, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Spawn Table The spawn table is missed up can you help.Remnant13 01:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :The Ancient Ruins is definitely different between the versions, and the spawn patterns are pretty weird for both. For the Apex Tier, the Diatryma are always there, but for the X360 version, it's one of the 3 options. For the PC though, the Charybdis are also always present, but the Rockgraters may not be. Both of the Grammi Tier's sections are right. I've explored them in both versions. Both Metopon Tier sections are also right based on several playthroughs I've seen and power guides advocating using Ancbolders for grinding. As for putting it in a chart... best to separate by version since it's different enough for that. Zephyr 02:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, can you make a table here for the Apex tier.Remnant13 03:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Something like this? Or this? Zephyr 03:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll use the second one so it won't screw up my map layout.Remnant13 03:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Grammi Tier - Anatory Grammi Tier - Disith Metopon Tier - Boreas Metopon Tier - Notus Here's the rest of them in the same format. Zephyr 04:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Terror Wing not 'always present' According to the Terror Wing page, Terror Wing is not always present. If greater demons are at I-9, you're out of luck. I'm not sure if that only applies to the PC version or what. I'm stuck there right now and I'm not seeing any Terror Wing, which seems to mean I can't get the key to the next level. It's going to be a long walk back in here... ZlothX (talk) 21:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) area name translations Don't know Japanese so I'm not sure what the names are there, but I think it'd make sense if "Disith" and "Anatoray" were meant to be "dysi" and "anatole" (west and east) to go with "boreas" and "notus" (north and south)? In which case it would have been a mistranslation on the developers' part. --oops, forgot to sign Hoarous (talk) 03:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) If that's true, that is some pretty fail translating, lol. I Google'd "Anatoray" and had no idea what an Anatoray was. 02:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Disith = デュシス (dyushisu), Anatoray = アナトレー (anatoree), Boreas = ボレアース (borea-su), Notus = ノトス (notosu). Funny enough, I found these names (Notos for Notus) while poking around. Last Exile. So it could be a Last Exile reference or a translation error. Zephyr (talk) 03:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :: My guess is that the Last Exile translations are also in error, then. "Dysi" can also be rendered "dysis". And it's not that fail, I don't think, since translating is fairly hard just between two languages and these are Greek, not English. "Notus" and "boreas" are a bit more obvious because the gods of the respective winds have the same name as their cardinal direction. Hoarous (talk) 03:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: Definitely possible. Going from Greek to Japanese is already going to be difficult if you can't find all the right sounds, then going from Japanese to English without realizing that it's Greek in the first place only compounds the problem. The Last Exile dub does incidentally have JYB cast as one of the lead voices... But yeah, Disith and Anatoray were the only ones that really bothered me when I decided to poke at the names. Zephyr (talk) 04:07, August 28, 2014 (UTC)